


No Missionary Zeal

by Brigdh



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: yaoi_challenge, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenren doesn't bother with plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Missionary Zeal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yaoi Challenge 2005. Rana Eros requested "On a whim, Kenren pays a visit to Tenpou's friend and Goku's guardian." Sorry that I couldn't manage to get Tenpou in there too; maybe another time.
> 
> A million thanks to p_zeitgeist, who beta'd- and did a wonderful job of it- in an emergency.

Konzen held himself too tight, all perfect posture and straight shoulders and rigid back, and he walked like there wasn't a person who could touch him. The way Kenren saw things, anyone with an attitude that prissily arrogant was just begging to get a few feathers ruffled, and maybe a bit more. It wouldn't hurt anyone if Konzen loosened up a little. It'd probably be good for him, in fact. Kenren could see it: that stuffy poise forgotten, the tension drained out of his muscles to leave him relaxed, all that long, pretty hair messed up and sticking to his skin, body boneless and rumpled and naked and preferably spread out on Kenren's bed.

Which was maybe taking things too far, but if Kenren's imagination was anywhere near reliable, it'd be worth the temper tantrum Konzen was sure to throw. Kenren just had to play his cards right; Konzen wasn't the type of guy to let you get close enough to try a second time. Actually, he wasn't the type of guy to let you get close enough to try the first time, unless you managed to convince him it'd been his own idea.

Kenren didn't bother knocking. It'd only give Konzen the opportunity to ignore him, or worse, lock the door before Kenren could manage to explain to him why it was such a good idea for him to take a break from working right about now. He nudged the door with his foot, letting it fall open into the room while he strolled forward the step necessary to take up position lounging against the doorframe.

Predictably, Konzen was at his desk, doing something that involved far too many papers. He was even worse than Tenpou. In Kenren's experience, most paperwork could be comfortably forgotten. If the higher-ups wanted it badly enough, they'd do it themselves.

Konzen's head lifted with the sound of the door opening. He didn't look like he was in a good mood. Kenren smiled at him, but that just seemed to make things worse: Konzen's eyes narrowed the fraction needed to turn his glare into something deadly. It was a good look for him, all intense and focused. With a look like that turned on him, Kenren almost wanted to preen. The window behind the desk still wasn't fixed from their baseball game, though the shattered glass had been cleaned away. Late morning sunlight spilled through, balmy with sunshine and heaven's eternal spring weather, highlighting strands of Konzen's hair and turning his white robes to a warm ivory. It'd have been a picture to comfort a lonely heart in the middle of the night, if not for the vein twitching in Konzen's temple and the thin white line of his lips. "What do you want?" he finally snapped, apparently having come to the conclusion that even his worst look wasn't enough to cause Kenren to spontaneously combust.

Kenren shrugged. "Just thought I'd stop by, visit, touch base with an old friend. That sort of thing. You're not busy, are you?"

"Yes."

"Ah, good. I didn't want to catch you at a bad time." Konzen didn't look like he appreciated the joke. Kenren would have to start spending more time around him; eventually some sense of humor had to rub off. Not that it'd be a hardship; irritating Konzen was already proving to be far more interesting than most of the things there were to do around heaven. If Kenren had known sooner that the bureaucrats were hiding a find like this in their ranks, he might have done a bit more of that paperwork.

Konzen's mouth twitched a little, as though he would have said something inappropriate but managed to catch himself before it escaped. "Go away, General Kenren," he said, dropping his eyes dismissively back to the papers on his desk. "I don't have the time for this. If you need to engage in mindless games, go find Goku. I'm sure the two of you are more suited to one another."

Kenren ambled over to the desk, taking his time as he considered his options. Every second he spent not leaving was sure to annoy Konzen that much more, but that was merely a fun extra. He could head out now and come back another time, wear Konzen's guard down slowly and carefully without the man even realizing what was happening. Or he could retreat temporarily to try again when Konzen was in a more receptive frame of mind, sweetened up by his pet or Tenpou. Use some strategy, tact, keep his eye on the goal instead of gambling everything the first chance he had just because he liked how fiercely angry Konzen could get.

But then, Kenren knew himself well enough to know that he wasn't any good at patience. He might be a rude, tasteless clown, but at least he was honest about what he wanted. Planting a hand on the paragraph Konzen was reading- or pretending to- he leaned his weight on it, draping himself over the desk at an angle that approached indecency. "I don't think the monkey would appreciate what I have in mind," he drawled, heavy-lidded and leering, letting innuendo coat his words like honey.

Konzen stood up too quickly, his chair clattering clumsily backwards and nearly falling. "Get out," he growled, looking down at Kenren with his face twisted in disgust.

"Wait a minute, now," Kenren said. "It'd be rude to throw me out without at least offering tea. Consider the offer."

If Konzen had been annoyed before, he was really angry now, all that irritability and boredom which normally dominated his expression wiped out by pure, full-blown rage. Kenren sincerely hoped that Konzen wouldn't be too stubborn about this, because he didn't think he could manage to wait the week it looked like it would take him to calm down.

"I don't need to consider anything," Konzen took a step back from the desk, hands fisted by his sides. "Get out. Tenpou may think your insolence is cute, but I won't be casually propositioned by a worthless idiot. Don't presume again to talk to me as if we were friends. I don't want anything to do with you. As far as I'm concerned, you're just another one of the greedy, sycophantic hangers-on, filling your time with gossip and pointless maneuvering. And I am not some adolescent girl to be seduced in my own rooms."

Kenren paused, letting him catch his breath after that speech. Watching Konzen get mad was like watching lightening strike: even if it hit you, you couldn't help but admire the light and power. And Kenren had never been one to wait out the flash hiding under his covers; he wanted to be right in the center of the storm. After what seemed exactly enough time for Konzen to start to feel the slightest bit better, Kenren grinned in a way designed to piss him off again. "Not like an adolescent girl. For one thing, that wouldn't be nearly as much fun. But if it makes you feel better, we could go to my rooms and you could seduce me."

Konzen blinked in surprise, silent while he floundered for something acidic enough to express himself, and Kenren pressed on while he had the advantage. "Is it such a bad thing that I want to sleep with you? Try to enjoy yourself, and you might not be such an unsociable prick. Stranger things have happened."

Konzen moved out from behind the desk and Kenren caught him by the arm before he could do something as drastic as abandon his own office. Particularly since he was most likely heading for some sort of weapon. "Let go of me," he said, though with less venom than might be expected. Kenren figured it'd be a waste of time to hold out for a better opening, so he went ahead and kissed him before he could think better of it. Konzen recoiled back and shoved him away simultaneously, and then punched him. Kenren had been taking a step back to recover his balance, and the blow glanced along his chin, not hurting nearly as much as it could have. He cracked his jaw back into place, touching his fingertips to what would be a bruise tomorrow. Konzen watched him without saying anything, looking like he was more surprised than anything, and trying to hide it with a scowl.

Kenren smirked with the side of his mouth that didn't hurt. "At least it's more interesting than stamping forms."

When Kenren moved to kiss him a second time, Konzen was already stepping forward. He didn't kiss any nicer than he talked, the bitchy, sanctimonious shit, tangling a hand in Kenren's hair and using it to yank his head to a new angle. He kept his other hand flat on Kenren's chest, keeping him from closing in that final inch. Kenren couldn't decide what he wanted to touch first: all that soft golden hair, or the thin, pale skin in the dip above the collarbone and below the neck, or the lean torso hidden away under too much cloth, so he went for it all, long strokes that covered everything and raised goosebumps on Konzen's arms.

Kenren tried to back Konzen up against the wonderfully nearby, thankfully steady wall, and actually managed it after a few times, despite the threat snarled against the corner of his mouth. Kenren shoved closer; Konzen tried to step back again, but with nowhere left to go he was pressed between the wall and Kenren, breathing short and sharp as he struggled to hold himself still, stubborn to the last. He grunted something unfriendly deep in his throat as he gave in, hips rolling to meet Kenren's, physical evidence proving his reluctance false.

Kenren kissed his way down Konzen's pretty neck, picturing how it would look with a few marks on a morning after, an image helped tremendously by Konzen's stuttered panting and half-stifled gasps hot against his ear. He brushed aside the skirt of that irritatingly long tunic and traced the line of the zipper of the pants underneath, teasing with light fingertips on the metal strip. Konzen bucked, and Kenren laughed as he left open-mouthed kisses on the bare skin between Konzen's shoulder covering and the start of his gloves. He dragged his fingers once more down the zipper, ignoring Konzen's swearing, pressing the pads of his fingers harder this time, before rubbing the whole width of his palm against the stiffness increasingly obvious within. Konzen rewarded him with a breathy "hell", and tightened his fingers in Kenren's hair.

Kenren kissed him again, curling in his fingers to cup Konzen and stroking the hard heel of his hand up and down roughly. Konzen ground into his palm fervently, shoulders hitting the wall as he arched his back, flustered and mindless and completely undignified. A job well done, Kenren congratulated himself, but Konzen opened his eyes just enough to glare. "Stop fucking around," he ordered through lips too red and swollen and nice to belong to such an asshole.

Kenren dropped to his knees, sliding down the zipper as he went. Konzen's dick slid free with barely any help, and Kenren wrapped his lips around only the head, the bitter salt taste of precome filling his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the tip, working the rest with his hand. Konzen was looking at him, eyes wide and lips wet and mouth open just a little, for once too surprised to say anything at all, and Kenren felt himself hardening just from watching.

He backed off, licking up the sides instead of taking it in his mouth, softly tracing the thick vein on the underside with the tip of his tongue. Konzen tasted like clean things, soap and sheets and freshly laundered clothes, and best of all a musky, damp scent that was heaviest in the short hair at the root of his dick.

Konzen was making lovely little noises low in his throat, and Kenren swallowed as much as he could take just to see Konzen's adam's apple bob as he choked on air. The linen-like material of Konzen's tunic sat heavy on Kenren's shoulder, draped warm against his ear and the side of his face where he'd pushed it out of the way. He shoved it back again and slid his hand up Konzen's thigh in the same movement, drawing his fingers up the muscle that he could feel tensing and relaxing against his palm, shivering unsteadily. Konzen's fingers in his hair followed that rhythm, tugging on his scalp without focus.

Konzen's dick was heavy in his mouth, filling it, thick pressure against his tongue and hot tight skin between his lips. Kenren couldn't quite keep himself from grinning, as much as he could around his mouthful; he was enjoying himself far too much. Konzen shuddered and jerkily began to move his hips, shallowly fucking Kenren's mouth.

Kenren helped him along, sucking for all he was worth each time Konzen pulled back, fingers creeping up and curling around the waistline of his pants to tug him forward again. He dropped his other hand to his lap, scrambling to get his zipper open and a hand wrapped around his dick, already aching with the need for some friction and pressure of his own. Kenren usually didn't get hard just from sucking dick, but Konzen was so good to look at, cheeks flushed and eyes nearly all pupil. His stomach muscles, right there in front of Kenren's nose, were fluttering quickly, matching the effort Konzen was putting into trying to catch his breath.

He mumbled something incoherent and those muscles tightened, and then he was coming. Kenren kept him in his mouth until he'd caught the last of it, Konzen's fingers in his hair pulling and finally loosening, lying against his scalp like long streaks of heat. Settling back on his heels, he wiped his lips clean with his thumb and set to work on catching up, stroking himself with a quick, expert hand. Konzen was right there to admire still, slouched against the wall with knees bent like he couldn't bother to hold himself up, eyes closed, a stray strand of hair slicked to his cheek by sweat, and Kenren didn't want to let that sight go to waste.

Kenren slowed down, wanting to last; he was having too much fun to finish quickly. Konzen opened his eyes to slits and stared down, a bare glimmer of purple visible beneath his heavy lids. Another slow curl of tension slipped down Kenren's spine and settled low in his belly at that regard; he smirked upwards and Konzen's fine eyebrows drew together in irritation. He slid down the wall to Kenren's level, balancing with one knee against the floor, and reached out to wrap his hand around Kenren's.

"Ah," Kenren said, voice only slightly unsteady. He licked his lips, swallowing hard. "I didn't think you'd dirty yourself, Konzen-sama."

Konzen's lips lifted in a sneer, fingers threading through Kenren's to trace the skin beneath. "I don't want you to think I owe you a favor." It just wasn't fair for Konzen to say something like that so cruelly, as if he didn't know Kenren would hear those words and see Konzen sucking *his* dick, nasty mouth put to good use for once and cheeks hollowed and little traces of wetness at the corners of his mouth. Kenren huffed a laugh through open lips, the skin on his legs and stomach feeling tight and itchy, and let his hand fall away. Konzen hesitated briefly, tentative, before closing his fingers confidently in a tight fist around the base. Kenren felt the strain deep in his guts and balls, building like a fire. Watching Konzen didn't help, a drop of sweat beaded on one of those high cheekbones, proper white robes wrinkled and disheveled, and Kenren felt it like a trembling on the inside of his thighs. It wasn't any better closing his eyes, because all he could see in the darkness behind his eyelids was Konzen's thin white fingers wrapped around his reddening dick, moving and moving and circling the base and flickering across the tip and too, too much.

"Huh," Kenren said, and unclenched his fists. Konzen held his hand away from himself fastidiously, shaking it slightly; Kenren watched him until his heart settled back to a normal rhythm, then caught him by the wrist. Konzen allowed him to bring the sticky fingers to his mouth, cleaning his own astringent trace off that well-bred hand, swiping his tongue up the sides of the fingers and dipping into the lines of the palm. Konzen studied him wordlessly, lips a thin annoyed line but something wanting watching from behind his eyes.

Kenren swiped the flat of his tongue a final time across the heel of Konzen's hand and lifted his face, catching Konzen by the back of the neck and pulling him in for a kiss, his mouth still full of his own sourness. Konzen's mouth opened as he steadied himself with his wet hand against Kenren's forearm, and Kenren wondered what he tasted through the warmth and damp, thought of his come in Konzen's mouth. He sure as hell hoped he'd been wrong about only getting one chance, because he was going to have to try this again.

And to think that Tenpou'd said he was boring.


End file.
